See Me Who I Really Am The Rewrite
by whackedout101
Summary: SMWIRA re-write! Gabriella Montez is the new girl who hides behind all of her school-work, but what people don't know is what goes on behind closed doors at her own home. Troy Bolton is sick and tired of the expectation he gets from his father to be THE asketball star. When Troy and Gabriella cross paths, can they find it themselves to really SEE each other? Full summary inside!


_**Full Summary: Gabriella Montez is the new girl at East High. It's senior year and she's moved because of her recent loss in her family-her dad. She hides behind her books and schoolwork, but behind closed doors at home, she's hiding something and Troy Bolton can sense it. However, Troy is tired of beeing seen as THE basketball guy at East High. His dad pressures him way too much to be something that he's tired of being. But when Troy and Gabriella come to meet, despite their differences, can the two of them see each other for who they really are? And even more so, can they get their friends and families to see them for what they want to be? For who they need to be seen as? For what they truly see themselves as?**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical 1, 2, or 3. I do not own any of the characters at all and I do NOT own any of the brands, songs, or lyrics listed in any future chapters!

Rated M for: Language. It really isn't that bad, if you can't handle it, then don't read it. There IS cussing, so you have been warned.

_So before we actually start the chapter and my own comments, let's start with some background on how this story was originated. The story was written when I was at the... prepubescent age of eleven. I was young and I was looking at videos on YouTube. I was a die-hard fan of High School Musical and I found little 'movies' that were fan-based stories about the characters of High School Musical. And I thought, "Hey! I can do that!" Thus, See Me Who I Really Am was born. Unfortunately, it was born with it's defects._

_I rewrite this story four years later and I look back to my own story and I honestly cringe at what I write. I revisit the story for several reason. 1.) My writing has changed. (Thank the Lord.) 2.) The previous version had NO character development. 3.) If I got a dime for every grammar mistake or typo I made, I would be rich. 4.) Originally, I didn't plan any of this story. I pretty much pulled each chapter out of my butt. 5.) The plot was sketchy. 6.) There was no transitioning of ANY of the scenes. 7.) There was no description of anything. 8.) It was just...bad. _

_You probably are all wondering why I kept the first version of the story and I have a few reasons and I thought I'd list them, just in case someone were to ask. First of all, I don't have any of the original documents on my laptop because the laptop I wrote on it was my parents and the laptop is now probably either in the trash somewhere...or in someone else's hands. We don't have that laptop anymore. Secondly, logically, it was easier. I didn't have to copy and paste each chapter into a new document. In addition, I could just switch tabs to compare, read, and type a new chapter. Thirdly, I wanted you guys to be able to look back at my old writing and see how much I've grown. Actually, I like the fact that **I** myself can look back at what I wrote and know that I've grown as a writer. And lastly, it makes for a good laugh and well, it was the original.  
_

_I'd like to welcome all new-comers to a complete re-write of a story that started out when I was only eleven. I look back at my old story and as I re-read it, honestly? I cringe. I want to cry. That was nowhere near what I call writing. So here we are, four years later, revisiting an old, loved story. I pray you guys don't go back and read the disaster of a first version. And if you do, please don't judge me too harshly. _

_For those of you who are reading this for the second time, please tell me how you like the changes. I know I will. I'm definitely excited to re-write this story and I'm pretty sure, some of you are also very happy. I'd like to thank you guys for actually taking the time to read the first one because quite frankly, I wouldn't have._

_Anyways...on with the chapter!_

_Fortunately, I'm skipping a stupid trailer. Man, I'm dumb. I don't know what I was thinking. Soo…_

_I apologize in advance for the roughness of the first chapter. I haven't written in third person in a while and not only that, but I kind of haven't look back at this story for a while because of how bad it was written so the plot-line isn't exactly super clear in my mind yet. I have to re-read my story tonight and I'll be cringing for a while._

_Without further a-do:_

_See Me Who I Really Am-The Rewrite_

_Hi-ho LET'S GO!_

Chapter 1-Those Blue Eyes

Gabriella stared down at the white packet of papers that Mr. Matsui had handed over to her. The papers were cluttered with information that included a map of the huge school, her schedule, extra-curricular activities, her locker number and combination, and any other important information that she would need to get through her first day.

"Thank you, Mr. Matsui." She smiled and gave him a nod as she stood up and walked toward the door of his office.

"I hope you have a wonderful first day here at East High, Ms. Montez. If you need any help or you just want to talk, feel free to stop by."

She nodded to show her understanding and then scurried her way out of the school. Gabriella was nervous. She didn't like changing schools, but then again, who did? She was tired of changing schools all the time. She didn't expect to make new friends all the time because it was hard. This was her new 'home'. She didn't really want to call it her home because really, she didn't know where her home was. She was a stranger in a sea of new opportunities and as great as that sounded, she wasn't very optimistic about it.

This was yet another school where she could hide behind her homework. She didn't have to think about anything that was going on at home. She didn't even need to find friends. She just wanted to be away from her house. Away from her mother. It may have been a new place, but it still felt the same.

She looked down at the papers again and then tried to find her locker. _Locker number 235_. She looked down the wall of lockers and realized that she needed to be on the second level of the school.

The hallways were empty because first period had already started. She could breathe a little easier knowing that she wouldn't have to confront anybody _yet_.

Gabriella found her ways upstairs and saw a boy with a black hood over his head, leaning against a locker.

_Please don't let it be near my locker. Please. Please_.

Gabriella glanced at all the locker numbers on the opposite side of where the boy stood, hoping that it would be on that side, but her hopes were let down when she noticed that all those locker numbers were even.

She turned to see the numbers of the lockers on the opposite side and she was only at locker 201. She kept walking down, noticing that the boy was looking at her. He stood where her locker should be located and she cringed.

_229…231…233…_

Gabriella looked up and saw the boy with the hoodie staring at her. His eyes were bloodshot, he smelled of smoke, and he definitely didn't look sober.

"Excuse me, um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I think that's my locker." Gabriella managed to muster up a clear, polite tone as she subtly pointed at the locker he was leaning on.

The boy stared at her with an interested look and stood up taller to show how tall he really was. "And who might you be?"

"I'm new here." She said, afraid to give the boy her name.

"You're very pretty…" he said, stepping closer to her, "Do you mind if I take a look at that necklace you have on?"

Gabriella took hold of the infinity heart necklace that her dad had gotten her before he died. "What? This old thing?" she laughed dryly, "I don't think you want to see this."

"It's very pretty. Almost as pretty as you." He crept toward her, reaching out to touch her neck.

"I don't really like to be…" she moved away from his hand, "Touched." She said.

"I thought you liked me…" he said, pouting.

"I do!" she lied through her teeth, "I just don't like to be touched."

"Well, if you like me, then you won't mind me seeing you're necklace."

Gabriella cowered towards the red lockers, afraid of what was going to happen next. She could feel her throat close up. Fear paralyzed her whole body and she knew from previous experience that talking back or screaming for help did more than harm than good.

"C'mon, I won't hurt you."

She yelped a small sound coming from the back of her throat. She then put her arms in front of her chest and placed her hands in front of her face, hoping that would suffice as a form of protection.

"Hey! Get away from her!" a loud voice came from down the hallway.

Gabriella turned to look to see who the voice belonged to and it was another boy. He was sprinting towards her and the boy.

"Dude, it's none of your business. Just go back to class." the boy said, grabbing Gabriella tightly.

"Leave her the hell alone." The boy glared at him, his jaw tensing, eyes narrowed.

"Get the fuck away." He glared at him, holding Gabriella tighter to him.

"Just leave…" Gabriella practically cried out, afraid that the boy holding her was going to hurt her more if this new boy tried to intervene.

The boy who came to her rescue gave her a curious stare, but before Gabriella could really register what the stare was, he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him away from Gabriella and pushed him into the ground.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" the boy scrambled to his feet and backed away, glaring at Gabriella's knight-in-shining-armor.

"What the hell is _my_ problem?" the boy stepped closer to the harasser, "I'm not the one preying on innocent girls." He said, "So if I were you, I'd leave before I beat the shit out of you."

The other boy shook his head as if he couldn't believe what Mr. Righteous was saying to him and just walked in the opposite direction.

Gabriella looked at the boy who had rescued her who was glaring at the other boy who was walking away. He then turned his attention back towards Gabriella and he gave her a tentative smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she said in a soft voice, "Thank you for helping me."

"It's really no big deal. I'm sure you would have done the same for me if it was reversed."

Gabriella chuckled lightly, "I'm pretty sure if the roles were reversed, you'd be fine."

The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're right." He nodded, "Nothing gets by you." he said, half-heartedly.

Gabriella nodded, unsure of what to say next. She was never really good with words.

"I don't think I've seen you around." He said, "Are you new?"

"Oh." Gabriella laughed at herself, "Yeah, I am new. My name is Gabriella Montez."

"Troy Bolton." He gave her a smile and for the first time, Gabriella could really see how blue his eyes truly were.

She nodded and took a few moments to actually observe Troy. His hair was a darker shade of brown, his skin was sun-kissed, but it wasn't overly tan. He was tall, about six-foot, and he was definitely in shape. He was handsome and Gabriella was surprised that someone like _him _would have helped _her_.

"Are you a senior?" Troy asked her, looking genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I am." Gabriella, "Are you?"

"Yeah. It must suck being new when you're a senior."

Gabriella gave a light-hearted smile, "It's definitely not easy.

Troy smiled at her but before Gabriella could savor the moment, the moment was gone. The bells rang through the silent air, classroom doors swung open, and students filled the hallways.

"It was really nice to meet you, Gabriella." Troy said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Yes—"

"TROY!" a boy screamed his name from across the hallway.

Troy looked up and smiled at the boy and then looked back at Gabriella with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, my friend, he needs me." He said, already getting lost in a crowd of other students.

"It was really nice meeting you!" he called out.

Gabriella stared at him, watching him get swallowed by the array of people. She smiled to herself.

_Troy Bolton_.

The boy with the blue eyes saved _her_.

Gabriella Montez.

_So obviously, for those who have actually read the first version of this story can tell that this story is NO WHERE near going to be what it once was. If you compare the first chapter in the original to this one, it's longer, Gabriella's more developed, everything's much more descriptive, she doesn't meet Taylor…yet, and everything doesn't bounce to one scene to the next. _

_I'm quite happy with what I have here and I looked back to see if there were any typos and if there are, I apologize. Please, let me know if there are any typos and I'll be sure to go back and fix them. This is a new start for these characters. _

_To those who have NOT read the first version, (thankfully), I hope you like the introduction. I plan on working on Gabriella a little bit since I need to revisit my original plan on this story in the first place. Actually, originally, I think I just wrote what came to mind that day and then after that, I didn't plan. That's an eleven year old for you though. _

_I hope you all enjoy the rewritten version of See Me Who I Really Am. _

_Please review and let me know what you think! (:_


End file.
